Constellations
by synchromeshade
Summary: entri untuk event the Demi-Runner — "Karena dengan begitu aku bisa menjadi salah satu anjing yang akan mengikuti ke manapun Orion sang Pemburu pergi." Minho, Newt. OS. ficlet.


_**The Maze Runner**_ _trilogy belong to_ _ **James**_ _ **Dashner**_ _. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

.

.

 _ **Constellations**_

Newt suka memandang langit di malam hari. Dia suka melihat bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit malam; berbaring sendirian di atas tanah berlama-lama tanpa memedulikan udara dingin yang berembus di sekitarnya. Terkadang pula Newt bahkan tidak sadar tertidur di luar sampai salah satu _Glader_ membangunkannya keesokan pagi.

Dia sudah terbiasa seperti itu sampai tidak ada satu pun _Glader_ yang mau repot-repot untuk membangunkan dan menyuruhnya tidur di Wisma atau sekadar mengambil kantong tidur. Alby bahkan sudah lama berhenti melakukan itu.

"Jangan mengatakan padaku kalau kau akan tidur di sini lagi."

Newt menoleh sekilas; mendapati Minho duduk di sampingnya. Kedua kaki Minho dibiarkan terjulur sampai hampir menyentuh kakinya sendiri. Newt tidak melayangkan protes atau meminto Minho menjauh. Dia tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran pemuda itu.

"Kau akan tidur di sini lagi?"

Newt hanya mengangkat bahunya—setengah malas, setengah enggan—merespons pertanyaan itu. Sepasang matanya masih terpaku ke arah langit malam. Bintang-bintang terlihat lebih jelas dibandingkan beberapa hari terakhi.

"Yang mana yang kau suka?" Minho di sampingnya bertanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Rasi bintang, maksudku."

Newt melirik sekilas dari sudut mata, membenarkan posisi tangannya—yang menjadi bantal kepala—untuk menyamankan diri. Dia menatap bintang-bintang di atas kepalanya lagi; memerhatikan bintang-bintang itu terus meneruhs berkelap-kelip tanpa henti.

"Orion, kurasa," Newt menjawab; menatap ke arah kumpulan bintang di langit sambil menunjuknya. Dia cukup mengenal nama rasi-rasi bintang itu. Newt bahkan sering berpikir bagaimana dirinya mengetahui semua itu padahal dia sendiri tidak memiliki ingatan mengenai siapa dirinya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Kali ini Newt bertanya, melirik penuh minat ke arah Minho. "Apa ada rasi bintang yang kau suka, Minho? Kau sering mendengarkanku mengoceh tidak jelas mengenai semua ini."

Newt tidak terkejut ketika pemuda itu membaringkan tubuh di sampingnya dan menggunakan kedua lengan sebagai bantal; sama seperti dirinya. Dia juga tidak begitu terpengaruh saat Minho mendekatkan kepala mereka sampai saling menempel. Newt bisa merasakan panas tubuh Minho terpancar dan merambat ke dalam celah-celah pakaiannya. Dia tergidik, berpikir kalau itu karena angin berembus.

... padahal tidak sekalipun angin berembus di sekitarnya. Tidak ada ranting-ranting pepohonan yang bergoyang karenanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyukai Canis Major," Minho menjawab beberapa saat kemudian. Sepasang mata itu menoleh. Newt bisa merasakan tatapan Minho walau tanpa melihatnya langsung.

Newt tidak bisa tidak menaikkan alis. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Dia bisa merasakan bahu Minho bergerak. Pemuda Asia itu mengedikkan bahu, menyilangkan kaki, dan seperti tidak ingin segera menjawab.

"Minho?" Newt memanggil. Kali ini dia mau tidak mau melihat ke arah pemuda di sampingnya.

Tatapan mereka akhirnya bertemu. Newt menyadari dirinya terperangkap oleh sepasang mata Minho. Dia tidak mampu untuk sekadar mengedipkan kedua matanya atau mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain. Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat sebelum akhirnya Minho membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan Minho melalui tatapan itu.

"Kenapa aku menyukai Canis Major?" tanya Minho. Newt memilih diam. Dia juga membiarkan begitu saja saat pemuda itu mendekatkan wajah mereka lalu berbisik, "Karena dengan begitu aku bisa menjadi salah satu anjing yang akan mengikuti ke manapun Orion sang Pemburu pergi."[]

 _ **THE END**_

 _Ih, Minho gegombal banget ya? entri kedua untuk event the demi-runner. Pengen membuat kumpulan drabble malah jadi ficlet, orz. yasudahlah, dinikmati saja~~!_


End file.
